


Surely He Won't Notice

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [24]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Joe is a bit of an exhibitionist, and Andy is a bit of a voyeur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty four. The prompt was exhibitionism and voyeurism.

Joe pushed the door closed behind him, shoving his hands into his boxers. It was late, the hotel room was dark, and he was _sure_ that Hurley was asleep. 

As he pulled his cock out of his boxers, he considered that Andy might not be asleep. He stopped, listening intently to the whirring of the air conditioner. That was it, that was all he could hear. He breathed out slowly, squeezing himself. 

He raised his hand up, licking a wide stripe across his palm, then returned his hand to his cock. Joe sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. It had been too long, too many busy touring days. He slowly stroked himself, leaning against the hotel sink. It cut into his hip just slightly. 

Andy pressed himself to the wall next to the hotel bathroom. He could hear Joe’s stuttering breaths, and he mentally cursed himself for glancing into the slightly open door. 

Joe hadn’t bothered to turn the bathroom light on, but Andy’s eyes were quickly adjusting to the darkness. He could only see movement, Joe stroking himself. Andy pressed his hand over his mouth to consume his groan. 

He slipped his hand into his boxers, and he knew he was blushing bright red. Andy tried to match his pace on his cock with Joe’s. 

Joe bucked his hips needily, forcing himself into his fist. It wasn’t great by any means, but it was friction, hot and wet, and that was enough to make his mouth fall open in pleasure. Joe tangled his free hand’s fingers in his hair, and outside the door, Andy could barely contain a whimper at the sight. 

Andy could already feel himself getting close. He felt horrible for watching Joe, for watching his friend, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He pressed his face into the crook of his elbow, muffling his moans. 

Joe let out an airy, soft moan, hoping Andy wouldn’t hear. His mind drifted to the image of Andy opening the door, barging in and seeing him so vulnerable, and it made his hips twitch and muscles clench. The next thing he knew, Joe was cumming into his hand, and he sputtered softly. 

Andy bit down on his arm to stop himself from moaning as he came into his boxers. He breathed heavily against his hot skin, suddenly petrified when he heard the sink running in the bathroom. Andy rushed back into the bed, cursing himself for making a mess of his boxers. He leaned over to the floor to grab a cleaner pair. 

Joe opened the door just as Andy crawled back under the covers. He laid very still as Joe, hair frazzled, climbed in next to him. 

Andy debated how to change his boxers without alerting Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
